


Snapshots of a Woman

by ceroate (cero_ate)



Category: RED (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/ceroate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria's life in four snapshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots of a Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boundbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boundbooks/gifts).



How She Got There

Victoria stared down at the two certificates on her desk. Acquiring the first one had led to  
acquiring the other, which she had only received this morning. She wanted to feel bad about it. She’d married Gerry with the best of intentions, to marry someone who was rising in her Majesty’s service, and joined MI-6 like a good wife who wasn’t yet pregnant, to make both their lives easier by being his secretary. But working there...she discovered she  
wanted more than to be a simple secretary who was waiting to get pregnant, then would gracefully quit to raise their children.

When she was given the chance at real agent training she’d leaped at it. Possibly worse, in Gerry’s mind, she was good at it, better even than he had been. Between that, and the fact that they were having no luck at getting her pregnant, they’d decided to divorce. It hadn’t been an amicable parting and she felt no guilt at taking him for everything he was worth, after he called her an unnatural bitch and an infertile whore.

So now she was in possession of Agent status, as well as a divorce at only twenty-one She was also in possession of a very generous alimony and declared the innocent party in the divorce.  
Possibly the best part though? She was in possession of her first covert mission orders. She would be going to Russia to infiltrate a State party and work her way close to the target. To her way of thinking, if she was infertile it was all the better for her Agent status. She would be able to treat sex as flippantly as her male co-workers did. So Gerry could go screw himself.

Schmoozing  
Whoever said that going to parties every night would be easy, relaxing work was completely full of horse manure. Her feet ached from the ridiculous shoes she had to wear. What she wouldn’t give to wear a pair of nice flats, but she was a ‘high class’ woman. Which she’d found out meant  
about the same as a hooker, only in nicer clothing. At least with the American’s invention of the pill, they were able to have sex. Otherwise she’d feel a bit too much like she was at a horse breeder’s stable.

Her face ached from all the stupid smiling she was forced to do. Honestly, whoever told her this would be light duty while she recovered from an abortion she’d unexpectedly required needed to be shot. She was supposed to be infertile, so when it came through that she was pregnant, she was shocked. And horrified. She would make a _terrible_ mother. Really, a single woman who has four or so men she could choose from to be the father, none of whom were a good idea for fathers themselves? Not to mention the fact she hadn’t taken any care of herself and she had no intention of quitting her job. She was really doing well on her missions; she didn’t have time to take a nine month break. She’d debated long and hard before she decided to follow through with her conviction to get the abortion. It just...wasn’t the right time for her. She wondered sometimes if it ever would be the right time. But she had her work, and ah...there was the target she was supposed to seduce into revealing his communist loyalties. Back on the clock, finally.

Vodka:  
“I don’t care for vodka,” she admitted to the handsome Russian she was almost sure was an agent sitting across from her. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. Her stomach felt all...fluttery? It was distinctly odd. This was entirely out of character for her, but it was fun, letting him squire her around Moscow.

“No,” he gasped. “You just have never been taught to properly enjoy it!” She watched him move closer to her and she didn’t move away. She even moved just a little closer, almost to her own surprise. She enjoyed the warmth of his hand as he taught her proper Vodka enjoyment, and she had to admit with him, the liquor wasn’t bad. It was probably the company. She felt as giddy as a teenager, and she thought he felt the same, as they let their loyalties fall to the side, along with their clothing.

Last Mission  
She stalked her target. Maybe she was slower in physical form than she had been when she was twenty-one, but she was as sharp as ever in mind. Maybe she didn’t have the youthful glow to her skin, and time had etched it’s marks into her, but she was still beautiful and knew it. She would miss this dearly. She never missed a shot, no matter if she needed glasses for reading now . She had stayed an active duty agent for nearly thirty years, and they were going to force her to retire.

Oh, they called it honorably letting her enjoy her twilight years, but she refused to think she was in her twilight years. Luckily, she already had a few offers to keep her occupied.She worried a little at the fact she couldn’t imagine herself fully retired. Had she really grown to enjoy killing so much? She knew she was the best wet-works expert in the business, and took pride in that. She liked being the best in what she did, recognized even amongst her own colleagues and enemies as the monster in the closet hundreds of yards away that signaled their doom. She liked learning the nicknames her enemies had for her. Some even never realised she was female, merely a competent assassin and more than likely male.. And that was possibly the fact that made her the proudest.

She had seen so much, done so much, but she wasn’t _tired_ yet. She wasn’t ready to be done.And she wouldn’t be, not completely. She’d ease into this retirement idea, but she had a feeling it would fail as her first marriage had, as her romance with Ivan had. Hopefully not as acrimoniously, but with just as much finality. She wondered how the boys would feel when they were retired, how they had felt in some cases. She wondered if they resented it as much or if that was her femininity coming to the fore.

Lining up her shot, she fired.The last threat to England’s peace that she would officially shoot  
was down.


End file.
